


Ashes to Ashes

by Jinsai_ish



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsai_ish/pseuds/Jinsai_ish
Summary: Max's POV, post-series.  Just a short ficlet paying homage to his relationship with Ash.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Ashes to Ashes

The commissioner had a fit when Max claimed Ash’s body for burial. Jenkins and Charlie had argued him down with help from Max’s boss. The New York publisher of Newsweek had some clout over the NYC police department and he was more than willing to use it in support of the man who’d brought him the story of the decade. With so many people speaking up in his defense, Max hadn’t said a word other than to request a cremation.

The commission wore a sour look as the reporter received the urn and headed off. Turning to Jenkins, he complained. “The hell is that man so sullen about?”

Jenkins scowled and shook his head darkly. “There’s never been a parent who should have had to bury their child.”

“But-!” Confused, the commissioner could only get out the single word of protest before Jenkins turned around dismissively on his superior.

“Max Lobo was the only real father that young man ever had, and we’re going to leave them both what peace is left to them.”

At the docks, Max’s saddened eyes gazed out at the murky water and the gleaming lights of the city beyond. The urn weighed heavy in Max’s arm, but for it to contain all of what had been the brash, arrogant young gang leader, it felt far too light. Jessica had offered to come with him, but he had insisted; he wanted to do this alone.

Stiffening his resolve, Max unscrewed the lid of the urn and flung it into the water. Reaching his hand into the jar’s mouth, he pulled out fistful after fistful of the grey ash, scattering it to the wind and water. Finally, he dropped the jar into the bay, hands wiping half-heartedly against his thighs. Max smiled sorrowfully, turning from sunset, city, and bay.

“Rest in peace Ash.”


End file.
